poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter The Game
They are in the Coliseum and they saw Master Roshi Ace: Um... Master Roshi: Ah... good timing. Can you give me a hand please. Move that that pedestal over there for me. I need to finish up for the game. Ace is gonna push, but it's to heavy. Ace: It's way to heavy. Master Roshi: What!? To heavy? You know you are... Oh, wrong guy I know. This is World Martial art tournament. And Warriors only. So I think that you should go to the ticket counter to watch it. Wile: We're not here to watch, we want to be in the Tournament. Roshi: What? Listen, this Tournament is for Heroes only, a tough warrior who can fight this match. And I don't think that you are strong like them. Daffy: Hey! You got your heroes right here. Wile: That's right. And Ace is Superhero and he has been chosen to be the Animal Warrior. Daffy: And we're heroes too. Roshi: Heroes? You guys!? (Laugh) Ace: What so funny?! I fough a bunch of monster! Roshi: Hey. You think you should push this (He is pushing the Pedestal) You can called.... yourself.... a Hero (and then Break his Back) I think I broke my back. Ok, it will take more then brawn. Let's see what you can do. Ace is doing his Training and he finish it Roshi: Wow. You're very good. Ace: Looks like I'm heading to the games. Roshi: Nope, you're not. Ace: What!? Why? Roshi: Two Word: You guys aren't heroes. Ace: Aw Man. Wile: That was four word. Roshi: Look, I can get you in. If you have a pass ticket. So go home right now. All: (Sigh) They left the Tournament ?????: Boy, that old man is so stubborn, right? It was Spike the Devil Daffy: Who are you? Spike: Don't be so suspicious, okay? So you want to head to the game. And i have some for you. (He give ace a Pass Ticket) Ace: A Pass Ticket? Spike: It's all yours now. Bye. He left and our Heroes went to the Tournament and give Roshi the Pass Roshi: It a Pass? How you get it? Ace: Look we got the Pass. So can we go to the games. Roshi: (Sigh) Fine. You're in. But let's start the preliminaries. They are in the Game and they Battle all the Heartless Roshi: Wow. You're very good in this fight. Ace: Told ya we are strong. And then Zoruru is walking to the Tournament and he look at Ace Ace: Who is he? Roshi: Don't know. Someone who wants to be in this game. They are fighting all the Heartless Roshi: Way a go, fighting them. And I wish Goku was here. Ace: Who's Goku. Roshi: My Student. He was the stronger fighter I know. Too bad, he's wasn't here to see this. Spike: That Bunny is your opponent. So I want you to defeat him. Zoruru: Are you telling that want me to fight him? Look, the contract said... Spike: I know! You don't think I know? I wrote the Contract. I know I want you to defeat Goku in this Tournament. But you to defeat those guys now. So do it! Just like that old man said. Rule number 1. It was all just a game, so I want you to fight him. Right now! Zoruru left to fight him Spike: Well... maybe I should defeat him for this when I have a chance.... then again, good pawn like him are hard to come by. He look at the Monster